1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to release mechanisms associated with a weighted downrigger or trail along trolling line. More specifically, the present invention teaches an effective release mechanism for a fishing line associated with a downrigger line, associated weight or, in a separate application, a trolling line. The release mechanism operates to maintain a steady degree of tension to a length of the fishing line extending from the reel to its engaging location with the release mechanism, coupled with effective release upon a fish engaging a bait associated with a trailing edge of the fishing line extending from the release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fishing method known as deep trolling involves the use of special equipment. A weight, often streamlined, is secured to a cable with a winch to a point at or below the level at which fish are believed to be located. As is known in the art, the level and location of the fish may be determined through the use of electronic depth finding equipment or other conventional means.
As the cable is unwound from the reel of the winch, lowering the weight, a location of a pole secured and reelable fishing line, typically having bait attached to an end thereof, is clipped to a release device in turn secured to the cable, and in order that the fish line will be lowered to a position in the vicinity of the fish. These devices are designed so that a pull corresponding to a fish taking the bait will provide enough force to pull the fish line free of the clip, leaving the fish line to the exclusive control of the fishing rod typically arrayed upon the boat at a location separate from the downrigger assembly.
Several of such devices are available for attachment to the downrigger cable and operate to release the fish line upon the fish taking the bait. However, a problem that exists with many of these types of devices is that they are highly susceptible to false releases when not secured to the fish line tight enough or the devices operate to cause damage to the fish line when they are applied too tightly. Additionally, many of these types of devices do not allow for the line release force to be adjusted appropriately for the size and type of fish being sought after.
Selected examples drawn from the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,652, issued to Johnson, and which teaches a fishing line release mechanism having a permanent magnet positioned within a housing. The poles of the magnet are arranged to draw a magnetic release plate toward, or into contact with, the magnet. The release plate has a buttonlike configuration with a central aperture which enables the plate to be threaded by a fish line. When a fish line threaded through the magnetic plate aperture is looped several times around the plate and the plate is then positioned in proximity to the permanent magnet, the line cannot unreel until considerable tension is applied to it. The tension limit can be preset and, upon that limit being reached, the buttonlike magnetic plate springs away from the permanent magnet to release the fish line to further control by the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,414, issued to Hood, teaches a fishing line release mechanism for a downrigger or the like in which there are two claims for holding the fishing line and a cam. Each clip is separately tensioned, preferably adjustable. The clip engaging the upper fishing line segment is pivotally and eccentrically connected to the cam while the clip for the outward segment of the fishing line is fixedly connected to the center of the cam. The line is guided by grooves from the upper to the lower clip. Release of either clip causes the other clip to release, thus causing the entire fishing line to drop free from the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,691, issued to Keisala, teaches a device for linking a trolling line to a wire of a downrigger or a sideplaner so that a triggering force from the direction of the lure attached to one end of the trolling line is freely adjustable without affecting the coupling adjustment between the rod and the device, and between the device and the wire. The device can be released from the cable by a sharp pull from the direction of the rod, and then reeled up to the surface and to the boat.
A still further reference of note is U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,401, issued to Fukumoto, and which teaches a trolling line retainer and release device for use with downriggers or outriggers comprising a conical magnet molded into a hinged cap and a mating threaded conical magnetically permeable closure containing components used to attach the invention to a downrigger or outrigger cable. The latching cap securing the line at one end of the cap that is pinned at the diametrically opposite end to provide a moment to delatch the magnet upon a fish striking the lure or bait. The magnetic biased line retainer consists of two elastomer pads shaped to provide a serpentine path to secure the line. The retention force of the line is adjustable by varying the gap between the magnet and the magnetically permeable closure. The cable attachment mechanism is spring biased to provide a shear force between a piston and the cylindrical housing. The position of the piston can be changed by a simple rotation of a lever, located at the rear of the housing, to unlock the cable and permit free sliding movement of the device. Conversely, the device can be locked on the cable by returning the lever to its normal position.